


What if we kissed in the jefferies tube? (and we're both starfleet officers)

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, snogging in the jefferies tube instead of doing work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: "They had been working in the jeffries tubes for hours, almost since their shifts began. So far they’d repaired 14 different damaged sections and now Data and Geordi were getting pretty tired, or at least Geordi was. With Data's help, he slotted a panel back into its place in the wall, covering up the newly repaired circuitry. Space in the jefferies tube was limited, so it didn't take much effort for Geordi to shuffle over and rest his head on Data's shoulder."How many repairs have we got left?" Geordi asked from just beside Data's ear."There are only two more areas with damaged circuitry that we need to repair," Data paused, "Geordi, if you are too tired to continue working then the repairs can wait until tomorrow.""Jefferies tubes make for the best locations for on shift smooches, as every good starfleet officer knows
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	What if we kissed in the jefferies tube? (and we're both starfleet officers)

They had been working in the jeffries tubes for hours, almost since their shifts began. So far they’d repaired 14 different damaged sections and now Data and Geordi were getting pretty tired, or at least Geordi was. With Data's help, he slotted a panel back into its place in the wall, covering up the newly repaired circuitry. Space in the jefferies tube was limited, so it didn't take much effort for Geordi to shuffle over and rest his head on Data's shoulder.

"How many repairs have we got left?" Geordi asked from just beside Data's ear.

"There are only two more areas with damaged circuitry that we need to repair," Data paused, "Geordi, if you are too tired to continue working then the repairs can wait until tomorrow."

Geordi shifted to look up at Data, "Nah, I'll be okay, I just need a little break, give me a couple minutes and then we can get on with finishing up," Geordi huffed out a sigh as he squeezed his eyes shut behind gold bars, "I've gotta admit, my VISOR isn't exactly helping things, my headache's getting pretty bad now."

"I could attempt to alleviate some of the pain. I have been doing some research and believe that I know enough about how to perform a massage designed to reduce pain from headaches to be of some help, if you would find that agreeable?"

Geordi took a moment to think. The idea of Data giving him a massage in the small space of the jefferies tube was already making his face heat up, but Geordi managed to convince himself that he could be sensible about this, it wasn’t like he was in the academy any more, and the pain in his temples really was getting to be unbearable, so, after a few seconds deliberation, he replied. "Go right ahead Data, if you think you're capable of helping me get through the next few repairs without my skull splitting open then I trust you."

Data paid only a little attention to Geordi's metaphor before he began to move himself and Geordi into an appropriate position. After a bit of shuffling around, Data had his back to the wall and Geordi was sat directly in front of him, leaning back slightly. 

"Geordi, you will need to remove your VISOR." 

"Oh, right," Geordi reached up and then his world went dark, "Go ahead, Data."

Geordi began to find himself rather glad that he wasn't facing towards Data, even if it wasn't very obvious when he blushed, he was sure Data would pick up on the warmth of his face if he had a better view of it. As it was, Geordi tried to relax and enjoy the sensation of Data working carefully and methodically to reduce the VISOR induced pounding in his skull. He wasn't sure where or when Data had learned massage techniques, but he must have picked them up fairly recently, or else he probably would have mentioned them to Geordi by now .He might have picked them up in one of his endeavours to understand human past times, or maybe they were something he had learned about for medical reasons? Data hadn't expressed much interest in medicine beyond the basics learned by all Starfleet officers, but perhaps he had decided to learn because of Geordi, it wasn't like it was an uncommon occurrence for Geordi to mention his headaches at the end of a particularly gruelling shift. Maybe Data had wanted to help Geordi, that wouldn't be too out of the ordinary, and it was certainly a nice thought. Data did a lot of things for Geordi, like making sure he ate when he was on duty, or going with him to lectures that Geordi was interested in, or even that time they went sailing together because of Geordi's love for ancient Earth sea ships.

Now that Geordi thought of it, they might have a chance to go sailing again fairly soon, they were both due some shore leave in a couple months, and it was practically a given that they would spend it together. Geordi smiled at the thought, he and Data really did spend all their time together, had done for years now. When they were on shift they were always working together to solve the latest mystery or just keep things running smoothly in Engineering, when they got off shift they would hang out in Ten Forward, or go to the holodeck to play at being Holmes and Watson for a couple hours, and when shore leave came around, they did that together too. Geordi doubted either of them would ever bother with shore leave if they couldn't spend it together. He knew he wouldn't find any of it half as fun if Data wasn't there, and he had a feeling that Data might agree.

"Are you comfortable, Geordi?" Data's calm voice interrupted Geordi's wandering thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm just fine Data, I was actually thinking about shore leave. Do you have any plans?"

"I have not made any specific plans as of yet, beyond planning to spend it with you, if you would like that?" Data sounded a little unsure, seemingly realising that he had expected Geordi to join him without ever actually asking.

"Of course I'd like that, Data, I can't remember the last time I didn't spend my shore leave with you. I was thinking about maybe going sailing again, there's a planet not far from here that's supposed to have beautiful, calm seas. I'll have to look into hotels and stuff, if you want to go there, that is." Data was still working to reduce Geordi's headaches and Geordi could feel himself slowly relaxing, leaning further back until he was leaning on Data's chest.

"That sounds pleasant. I will make sure not to attempt swimming again, I have learned my lesson from the last time."

"I'm just glad you can last so long without air! I was really worried about you when you jumped in and didn't come back up. Maybe we should get you some of those little pool floaty things that go on your arms, you'd look really cute with those on," Geordi attempted to stifle his laughter without much success. Data was rarely seen out of uniform, unless he was dressed as Sherlock Holmes, so seeing him in casual clothes on shore leave was always a little odd, but he had looked so silly in swimming trunks that the idea of adding little floaty arm bands to the mix was too ridiculous to not laugh at, even if he got the feeling Data was probably looking a little disgruntled right about now.

"Hmm. Unfortunately, I believe that even 'little pool floaty things that go on your arms' would fail to make me sufficiently buoyant." If Data had said that a few years ago, Geordi might have believed that he was serious, but Data was too well versed in humanity and Geordi was too well versed in Data to mistake it for anything other than Data being sarcastic in response to Geordi's teasing. By this point Geordi had completely given up on trying not to laugh and had turned to press his face into Data's chest, shaking with laughter. Data was forced to stop attempting to continue giving Geordi a massage, and instead pulled Geordi up slightly, and, in what came as something of a surprise to the both of them, hugged him.

"Hey there," Geordi's laughing subsided into a wide smile as he wrapped his arms around Data in return, "Not that I'm objecting, but we don't do this much, is everything okay, Data?"

"I am attempting to express the level of my... affection towards you. Is this inappropriate?" Data's voice was muffled by Geordi's uniform.

"No, Data, it's just fine. I feel a lot of ‘affection’ for you too, I hope you know that," Geordi, still without his VISOR, pulled back a little so that he could trace his fingertips along Data's face.

"Would it be inappropriate if I kissed you now?" The mechanical muscles in Data's face moved under Geordi's hand as he spoke softly.

"According to Starfleet, yes, since we're on duty and in a jefferies tube where we're supposed to be conducting repairs, but, according to me, it would be very appropriate," Geordi felt Data lean forward and reach up a hand to cup the side of his face, before gentle lips brushed his. As Data pressed a more firm kiss to his mouth, Geordi responded enthusiastically (to a degree that definitely could have been considered embarrassing), and Data reacted in turn with what could only have been considered eagerness.

Neither of them were particularly experienced, and they were definitely at a slightly awkward angle while crammed into the tight space of a jefferies tube, but Geordi wasn't complaining. Because even if the kiss wasn't a perfect one, it was still an incredible one. Hell, he could have been kissing Data in a Romulan warbird and he wouldn't have cared, because he was kissing Data, and Data was kissing him.

When they finally broke apart Geordi quickly felt around for his VISOR, knowing he had left it on the floor somewhere. He knew he had to see what Data looked like right now, to add a visual element to a memory he knew he would play on repeat for the rest of his life. As he clicked the VISOR into place, Data's glowing aura flooded his vision. Data was sat in front of him, staring at Geordi with a slight upturn to his mouth, the android equivalent of a bright smile, one to match Geordi’s own.

Geordi reached out to push back an out of place piece of Data's hair from his forehead, "Sorry about messing up your hair a little there, I know you don't like to look anything other than perfect. So, uh, how are you feeling?"

"I believe that I am... content. May I kiss you again?"

That drew a surprised laugh out of Geordi. "I can't tell you how badly I would like to keep kissing you right now, but we do need to actually do our jobs and finish these repairs. Besides, if we take too long, the Captain might send someone to look for us and I don't want to be called into his ready room to explain why two of his senior staff are snogging in the jefferies tubes instead of fixing the ship that we're the Chief Engineer and Second Officer of."

"Unfortunately, you are correct. May I kiss you again once we are off duty?"

Geordi grinned, Data seemed to enjoy kissing Geordi just as much as Geordi enjoyed kissing Data. "I promise you that you can kiss me as much as you like the moment we get off shift, now let's hurry up and get those repairs sorted, or else someone really is gonna come looking for us."

**Author's Note:**

> I can and will keep exclusively writing daforge oneshots (I'm hoping to have something festive out soon!) and exclusively drawing daforge fanart (which can be found on my tumblr @drawsmaddy)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this silly thing inspired by @toumeyart's ridiculously good What if we kissed in the jefferies tube? art piece on tumblr


End file.
